


be gentle with me

by Blake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Endor, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake/pseuds/Blake
Summary: When Luke runs into Lando in the red blazing firelight of the celebration on Endor, he sees a vision of their bodies twisting hot and close together, and he’s not sure if he wishes for it and makes it happen or if it’s destiny, or if there’s a difference.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	be gentle with me

When Luke runs into Lando in the red blazing firelight of the celebration on Endor, he sees a vision of their bodies twisting hot and close together, and he’s not sure if he wishes for it and makes it happen or if it’s destiny, or if there’s a difference. He’s too exhausted to question the rules of manifestation or make doubly sure that Lando is on the same page.

“It’s been a long day,” he says against Lando’s neck as they sway in a drunken dance. He laughs at his own use of understatement, and Lando laughs too. The vibration of it feels nice against Luke’s lips.

“You could say that.” Lando’s voice is right at his ear, hot and private and intentional. His moustache tickles across Luke’s temple and he laughs again, letting himself fall forward, knowing Lando will hold him upright, tight against his own warm, soft body.

They wind up in the Falcon without speaking about it. There’s a tacit understanding, both about what path they’re headed down and that Han owes them one more use of his ship, at the very least.

Luke kisses Lando against the first wall inside and it feels like the perfect thing to surrender to, strong muscles braced against metal and the tension of wrestling for the upper hand. He’s frustrated that they’ve never done this before, that he has put other people’s needs before his own for so long, and blamed it all on bad timing. He wants to feel the full force of all the tension that’s build up between them in between the wrong-place-wrong-times. 

But Lando pulls him away from the wall with a kiss to the cheek and a soft grasp around his hand. Luke follows in the darkness, the corridors filled with something more potent and immediate than the Force: the sweet warmth of Lando’s body behind him, the faint spice of his sweat and the tang of the taste of his kisses still lingering like blood in Luke’s mouth.

“I’ll treat you like a princess, baby,” Lando whispers as he lowers Luke down into a cushioned bed. Luke’s too turned on to question the rules of manifestation, but he feels like Lando knows his needs better than he’s ever known them himself.

He groans and arches and lets his mind shut off for good as Lando’s hands slide up the inside of his shirt, the softest caress he’s ever felt.

“Just like you deserve,” Lando mumurs against the sore, tight muscles of his stomach. Luke whimpers, letting himself feel how much pain he’s in for the first time, now that there’s somewhere here to tend his wounds the way he needs. “Just sit back, and relax,” Lando promises him.

Against the prickling of needy, ecstatic tears in his eyes, Luke reaches in the dark to bring Lando’s face back up to his, and kisses him deep. Lando touches every corner of his mouth tenderly, assured and nervous all the same. “Luke, baby,” Lando says, licking across his lips until Luke moans and pulls his body down, closer. “I’ll be so gentle with you,” Lando promises.

Luke looks up at the dark ceiling and lets himself believe, with every cell of his body. 


End file.
